Krystal Potter Has Arrived
by Luver.of.Pie
Summary: Harry Potter's twin sister, Krystal, has arrived in Hogwarts the same time that Harry does! Will they recognize each other, or will they go on living, thinking they're alone? Rated T for safety.
1. Nightmare Haters, Unite!

**Krystal's PoV**

Lately, my nightmares have been haunting me more than usual.

Almost every night, when I'm asleep in my camp bed and listening to the ghoul's moans, I dream about the night my parents died.

I was only two years old, but yet I remember it clearly…

_The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe… And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions… Not anger… that was for the weaker souls than he… but triumph, yes… He had waited for this, he had hoped for it…_

_"Nice costume, mister!"_

_He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away… Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand… One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother… but unnecessary, quite unnecessary…_

_And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet… And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it…_

_They had not yet drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his classes, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the two small children, a small black-haired boy in his blue pajama's, and a red-haired girl in her green. The children were laughing, and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in their small fists…_

_A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair, so like her daughter's, falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the daughter and handed him to the mother, the son slowly walking to her. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning…_

_The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open. _

_He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand…_

"_Lily, take Harry and Krystal and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!… He laughed before casting the curse…_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightening rods, before James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut…_

_He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear… He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in… She had no wand upon her either… How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments…_

_He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand… And there she stood, the girl in her arms, and the boy holding onto her pant leg. At the sight of him, she dropped her daughter into the crib, picked up her son, and deposited him there also, and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead…_

"_Not Harry, not Krystal, please not the children!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now."_

"_Not the twins, please no, take me, kill me instead –"_

"_This is my last warning –"_

"_Not the twins! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Krystal! Please – I'll do anything –"_

"_Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

_He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all…_

_The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The children had not cried all this time: They could stand, and they looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was their father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and their mother would pop up any moment, laughing –_

_He pointed the wand very carefully into the twin's faces: He wanted to see it happy, the destruction of these two, inexplicable dangers. The children began to cry: They had seen that he was not James. He did not like the crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage –_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_And then he broke: He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the twin's were trapped and screaming, but far away… far away…_

I do not remember exactly how I was found, but I do know that my brother and I survived the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, when we were both two.

Harry and I are fraternal twins, you see. Same birthday, but we don't look a lot alike.

We are the only ones in history who have ever done so! But, my family tells me that Harry was so sickly that he died a few days later.

So now, I'm alone.

Well, not really, seeing as how I have seven siblings. Not real sibling, but adoptive siblings. Eh, I'll just get to the point.

Hello. I'm Krystal Weasley.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**Well, I don't really know if this is a bad or a good beginning. I have had this idea burning in my mind for a while, so I finally decided to do it!**

_**The flashback is, yes, almost the same one from the seventh book, The Deathly Hallows. I changed the part about the children, so that it was Harry and Krystal…**_

_**So, anyways, review please, and I'll update when I can!**_

_**~4Eva**_


	2. Blackmail Me, And You Die

_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**In answer to an anonymous review, no, Krystal is not a hooker. It's stupid that you would think I would write about that!**_

_**Here's the story.**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

OK, here's the full story.

When Harry was killed, I was alone in the world, of course. I needed a family, and I needed to be disguised as one of them, in case Voldemort found out I wasn't dead, and came looking for me.

The Ministry of Magic picked the Weasley family, which was smart planning on their count.

You see, I have flaming red hair, and very vibrant blue eyes, which was a surprise, seeing as how my birth father had hazel eyes, and my birth mother had jade green.

_**(A/N: Picture of Krystal will be on my profile, actually, two, one when she is 11, and one of what she will look like as an adult.)**_

So, naturally, with my hair, I fit right in with Mom and Dad and my siblings.

Well, not Percy. Percy is an ignorant, pompous prat.

No, honestly.

I am kind of a mix of my 'siblings', I suppose. I am not a studyholic (Is that even a word?), but I'm not a stupid girl who doesn't care about grades.

To put it in a nutshell, I'm a giant prankster, like Fred and George, a.k.a. my overprotective big brothers, but I do study and like to get good grades.

My birthday is July 31st, so I just turned eleven a couple of months ago, so tomorrow I go on the Hogwarts Express! I am unbelievably excited! I just got my wand a couple of days ago. It's oak and phoenix feather, ten and a quarter inches, inflexible and good for defense.

I got it from Ollivander's, and he offered me strange words of parting. "It is strange, how the phoenix who gave your feather gave two others, one residing inside the wand that killed your parents."

I held my head up high, showing defiance, and hiding any disbelief. He knew that the Weasley's aren't my real family?

"My parents are alive and well, thank you!" And then I flounced out, annoyed, but also scared.

I asked Mom and Dad about Ollivander later, but they just shook their heads and didn't answer.

Of course, everyone knew that Harry Potter had a sister, but they all assumed that Voldemort blasted her into oblivion, as her body was never found.

So, there. You know my life's story, in a nutshell.

You turn it into blackmail, and I swear that I will hunt you down, and you will die a very, very, bloody death, with lots of pain.

By the way, in case you didn't pick up on it, I'm a tomboy.

Mom just yelled up and told me that Ginny and I (We share a room) need to go to sleep, as we have to get up early to take me and everyone, but Ginny and Mom and Dad, to get on the Hogwarts Express.

Look out Hogwarts: Here comes Krystal, um, Potter/Weasley.


	3. Sorting, And All That Mumbo Jumbo Stuff

Mum woke Ginny and I up at about seven in the morning, telling us to get dressed and eat. We had packed last night, as to have the leisure to relax before rushing to Apparate to King's Cross Station.

We dressed slowly, me in ripped, grass-stained jeans and a light blue tank top, which complimented my eyes, layered by a black top that dipped down to the top of my torso, and the sleeves stopped at my elbow, showing off the tank top.

It was one of my favorite outfits, but also modest, and I was glad to be leaving in style!

Ginny wore a dark brown sweater, with a jean skirt that went to her knees. It looked quite nice on her, actually.

We ran down the stairs at about eight thirty, and ate breakfast slowly, enjoying the burst of flavors on our tongue. Mum was an amazing cook!

Fred and George challenged us to a game of Exploding Snap, and we accepted. Soon enough, we were winning.

I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, though.

The twins seem to go easy on us, sometimes. It annoys me so much! But, all too soon, it was time to leave for the Station. Mum and Dad took my elder siblings first, and then they Apparated back for Ginny, Ron and I.

After the horrid displeasure of being squeezed down a tube, we arrived in a back alley close to the Station. We walked the rest of the way, and I'm sure we looked a little odd, carrying heavy trunks.

But, our family is odd, so the Muggles had reason to stare, I'm sure. I just laughed though, and skipped ahead, after using puppy dog eyes on George to carry my heavy trunk for me.

"Goodness, Krys, what did you pack in here? Gnomes?" He cried out.

"No, just robes, my school supplies, a little bit of make-up, not too much though, don't worry Mum, and Muggle clothes for relaxing in on weekends." I said cheerfully, spreading my arms and enjoying the surprising warmth of the sun.

Even though I was a little ways ahead of them, I still heard George mutter, "I still think she packed a gnome or two in here." I stuck my tongue out at him, and promptly ignored him for the rest of the way.

When we arrived about two minutes later, we all, except for Ginny, Mum and Dad, loaded our trunks onto trolleys, and headed in-between platform 9 and 10.

"Can I go first, Daddy?" I said sweetly. Ah, the gift of persuasion.

"Sure thing, Krys!" He replied with a soft smile at me. I checked for Muggles, and then ran forward at the barrier.

I had already been through countless times, taking Fred and George and my other brothers, so I wasn't surprised to see the colossal scarlet train in front of me. I waited for my siblings and parents, and then we all loaded our trunks onto the train.

"Hey, Krys and Ron, go find an empty compartment. We're still about ten minutes early, so hopefully there are still a few left."

We quickly obliged, and boarded the train. I looked around in awe, still not believing that I was actually here.

Sadly, though, luck was against us, and we didn't find an empty compartment.

But, luck was sort of with us, as we did find one that only had one boy in it, and by the looks of him, he was a first year, just like us. He had raven-black hair that stuck up, and it looked like he had emerald green eyes. Me being the bravest one, I opened the door and stuck my head in.

"Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." He shook his head, and the two of us came in. He stuck his hand out and introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter." Ron's eyes went wide, and I'm sure my eyes went wider. "Wha-" Ron started, but I clapped my hand over his mouth, not even taking my eyes off of him.

"Excuse me for one moment, please. My sibling gets a little over-excited." I smiled sweetly at Harry, and he nodded, a little confused, but not surprised.

I dragged Ron into the corridor, where the train was now starting to move.

We quickly waved goodbye to Mum and Dad, and then I turned to him, closing the glass door that trapped my supposed-to-be-dead-brother.

"Don't say a word! He thinks I'm dead also, so I'm just going to be your sister, and not his. Maybe later on in the year I'll tell him."

He looked at me like I was crazy. Not that I blame him, of course.

"Krys, this guy is your brother! Who you thought was dead! He thinks the same of you, probably. Why don't you want to tell him?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to freak him out! Ron, please. Do it for me." I put on my best Bambi face, and he immediately broke down.

It works every time.

"Fine. But later on in the year, you are telling him, and if you won't, I'll do it myself." I grinned a crystal (get it?) white smile, and gave him a big hug, practically tackling him.

"Oh, thank you, Ron! You're the best adoptive brother ever!" He blushed red and looked modestly down, which wasn't unlike him.

Well, the modestly part was.

The looking down part and blushing part wasn't.

We went back inside, and extended our hands.

"Hello!" I chirped. "I'm Krystal Po-Weasley, but you can call me Krys." I flashed a sunny smile at him, and he smiled back, and shook my hand. I can't believe that I almost said my former last name!

Without dropping my smile, or looking away from Harry, I bopped Ron on the back of his head, and he quickly put out a hand also, saying, "Ron Weasley."

Ron gave a nervous smile, and then gave me a weak glare. Harry chuckled, and I gave a quick laugh.

My parents say that my laugh sounds like bells. All right, that was random.

Ron looked at Harry and said, "Do you have the, ya know…" He pointed to his forehead and flushed. I rolled my eyes at his stupidness.

Of course Harry had the scar! I did also. Harry smiled and pushed his black bangs out of the way, showing a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Without thinking, I touched my scar, but I didn't push my hair out of the way. Harry looked at me strangely when he saw me doing this, but I passed off the action as an itch to the scalp.

He looked as if he understood, and for the rest of the trip we talked. Harry bought a ton of candy, after much protesting from us, but we soon gave in.

The temptation for Chocolate Frogs was too much.

When we could see the castle, I quickly ran to the ladies washroom at the other side of the rain, and put my robes on, which were new, seeing as how I am one of two girls in the family, the only other girl being younger.

I then sprinted back to the compartment, where I realized that Fred and George had never met us there.

Ah, oh well.

We sat down again and talked nervously about Hogwarts, and how we thought we were going to be sorted.

Fred and George, the prats, had told us that it's really painful, but I knew that wasn't true. We also talked about the idiotic jerk that wore the name Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, we had the pleasure of meeting him. He came into our compartment, and practically demanded that Harry join him and his stupid, fat sidekicks.

Disgusting.

Soon enough, we arrived at the castle, and we stepped off of the train onto the platform. It was a chilly night, and I hugged my cloak tighter around me, glad to have it.

We soon heard a call of "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!", and we walked in that direction.

I soon enough felt very, very tiny under the gaze of a humongous person with black eyes and a beard.

But he was nice enough, I suppose. Whatever. I was still scared.

He herded us towards a huge lake, which was across from the huge castle of Hogwarts. Amazing is the word I chose, I believe.

I was put in a boat with Harry, Ron with Neville, and Hermione, a girl who was looking for Neville's frog, was put with a boy named Terry Boot, I think.

We arrived at Hogwarts, and by that time, I was shaking in my trainers. A stern woman, who we were to call Professor McGonagall, led us to gigantic wooden doors, practically as big as the oak doors in the front of the castle.

"Get into a straight line. We will be going into the Great Hall to be Sorted by the Sorting Hat." McGonagall barked. She explained about the four Houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, but then again, I already knew about the houses. I am partial to Gryffindor, of course. Then, the doors opened and we walked in, probably looking pathetic, cowering the way we were, so I held my head up high, and smiled at everyone, throwing in a wave for my brothers. They waved back, and Fred and George gave me a thumbs up. Then the Sorting began, but I only paid attention to a few names, and by 'a few' I meant the ones that I knew.

"Granger, Hermione!" was sorted into Gryffindor, not long after the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head of unruly curls. I liked her, and I thought that we could become good friends.

I smiled at her when she walked by, and she smiled back, a relieved smile.

Next was "Longbottom, Neville!" The Sorting Hat took a while with him, but soon he was placed in "GRYFFINDOR!" I cheered loudly for him.

I loved to make friends, and I never passed up a chance to. Immediately after him, was a certain stuck-up blondie by the name of Draco Malfoy.

'Draco' actually means 'dragon' in Latin. I found it in one of my schoolbooks one day, when I was reading them for something to do.

Personally, I think 'dragon' describes his personality at the moment greatly.

I stuck my tongue out at him when he was sorted into Slytherin, although it wasn't much of a surprise.

After a few more people, the name I had been dreading was called. McGonagall looked a little surprised before reading the name off of her scroll.

"Potter, Harry."

This reading was cause and effect, basically. The effect was that whispers instantaneously broke out all over the hall, presumably about Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

I have to admit, I was pretty mad that there most likely wasn't one whisper about The-Twins-Who-Lived, as that was what really happened.

I pretended to look surprised about Harry though, so as not to rouse suspicion.

Not surprisingly, the Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" A little bit after it was placed on his crown.

After a few more names, Ron was called up.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Ron was a strange mixture of white and red. It reminded me of pizza, with the tomato sauce spread on the dough before baked.

Ron barely had the Hat on his head for fifteen seconds before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Goodness, all of my friends were getting put into Gryffindor. Next was my name.

"Weasley, Krystal!" McGonagall called. Instead of sulking down and scampering for the stool, I stood up straight, and walked at a reasonable pace to the stool, and then I swept the room with my eyes, flashing a brilliant grin at them all.

Just before the Hat was slipped over my eyes, I saw quite a few elder students looking surprised that I wasn't scared.

'_Hmmm… Quite difficult to place you, quite difficult, yes... Krystal Weasley, you say, but in reality you are The-Girl-Who-Lived… And keeping it a secret, I see. _

_You are brave, indeed, and want to show that you aren't afraid. I see that you are also very smart, yes, but also very cunning and loyal, as well. You would do well in any house, but greatest in Slytherin… _At this, I let out a small squeak, and thought hard, _'Not Slytherin. I'll go to Slytherin when Voldemort gets a moldy wart.'_

The Hat chuckled (Can hats chuckle?), and said, _'Well then, weighing the options, it better be _"GRYFFINDOR!"

I had been sitting down for about three minutes before the Hat finally decided. I placed the hat properly down on the stool, and then walked at a brisk pace toward my table, grinning all the while.

I went by the twins, and pushed them apart, easily. I am very strong, and proud of it. That's what comes from doing twenty-five sit-ups a day, along with the latter amount of jumping jacks and twenty push-ups.

Right after me was "Zabini, Blaise!" He was made a Slytherin, and by the looks of his smug face, that's where he belonged.

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stood up and spread his hands wide, silencing the hall immediately.

"Welcome!" He boomed. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

I laughed loudly, along with the entire hall, and clapped. Food suddenly magically appeared on the golden platters in front of me, but I wasn't that surprised.

I lived in a house of wizards. Not a lot surprises you after a while.

I ate my fill, and then had a couple treacle tarts, which I love a lot. My favorite dessert, definitely. When I finished, I just leaned my head on Fred's shoulder and listened to the happy chatter surrounding me, before Dumbledore had a few announcements.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered," The Headmaster started. "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

I noticed that his eyes went to Fred and George, and we all laughed and did a high five. "I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for the house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Fred and I looked seriously at each other, but our eyes were saying, _'We're so checking that out!' _

Then, we sang the school song. I can't remember having more fun! I sang with the twins at a funeral march pace, so, naturally, we finished last. That song is going to be stuck in my head for a long time. No, seriously. (Krys at 75, in a hospital because of cardiac arrest; "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy, hoggy Hogwarts, teach us something please!")

"Ah, music. A magic beyond all that we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore said, and we followed Percy (Mr. Prefect Percy. I didn't have the heart, or stupidity, to tell him that the twins had bewitched his badge again.) back to the common room, where the password was Caput Draconis.

I promptly walked upstairs to my dormitory, pulled out my blue pajamas, and swiftly got into them.

Then I laid on my bed, on top of my covers, on my stomach, and talked with the other girls until a little past midnight.

We found out each other's birthdays and family, and everyone was surprised to find out that I was adopted, my birthday was July 31st, the same as Harry Potter's, and that I excel at potions.

When I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep, little did I know that, in the bed next to me, Hermione was piecing together the puzzle pieces. She lay awake, thinking hard. _'Adopted… Same birthday as Harry Potter… Hold on… Didn't Harry Potter have a sister named Krystal?'_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**Long, long chapter. I don't usually write very long chapters (This one is 3,194 words, making it the longest chapter I have ever written). They vary around 600-800 words usually. **_

_**Well, I left out the part about Malfoy and Hermione because it's after midnight, and I think that if you're reading this you've read the books/watched the movies. I can be a lazy prat sometimes. **_

_**("Now, class, who can tell me what a lazy prat is?" - student raises hand - "Um, 4EvaInHim on FanFiction?" "Correct! A million bajillion points! MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!") **_

_**Sorry, that thought just randomly came to me. I have a strange mind... Very strange indeed...**_

_**Well, review, please! I want this to be a popular story... I really don't know why. I might not update for a little bit, though, as I have to work on Crystal Waters some. But, I am getting WB for that... Oh, well.**_

_**Bye for now!**_

_**~4Eva  
**_


	4. Such A Know It All

When I woke up the next morning, I looked at my watch and saw that it was a little early for breakfast.

I am used to waking up early in my house, so that I can go outside and sit on the dewy grass before breakfast, watching the fiery sun rising above the hills. It's breathtaking. Daddy tells me that the sun looks just like my hair in some ways. I just roll my eyes and giggle softly when he does that.

This morning, though, was different. It was just me, and I couldn't go outside.

As soon as I pulled away the curtains from my four-poster bed, Hermione jumped up, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me down to the empty common room.

It was, again, very early, about six-thirty A.M., so I was confused as to why she was up and waiting for me.

"Her-Hermione? What's going on?" I whispered, rubbing my wrist.

"I know who you are." She whispered back, arms crossed over her chest, standing and staring at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh," I said matter-of-factly. "I told you last night. I'm Krystal Weasley!"

Hermione mirrored me and rolled her eyes. "Krys, you told me the puzzle pieces. I only had to put them together. You have the same birthday as Harry Potter, July 31st. You are adopted because your parents died when you were young. Your name is _Krystal_. Spelled a _certain way_. Not many people spell Crystal with a 'K'!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Where are you going with this, Hermione?" She leaned in, arms still crossed.

Such an evil 11-year-old.

Just like me. I like her.

"Harry Potter had a sister named Krystal. Spelled with a 'K'."

I laughed, hiding my nervousness. "She died. Voldemort killed her." Yeah, yeah, I say the name.

I think it's idiotic that people are afraid to say it.

It's a stupid name, for Merlin's sakes!

Suddenly, Hermione lunged at my hair… and me! I shrieked and tried to move aside, but she tackled me, and pinned me down.

She moved my carefully placed bangs aside, and sat back with an air of satisfaction. "There. You have the same scar that Harry does. That proves it – You're Krystal Potter!"

I looked around and hissed, "Shut up, 'Mione! I don't want anyone to know. You saw how they went crazy over Harry!"

She looked at me flustered. "He doesn't know, does he?"

I shook my head and pushed her off. "All right, then that settles it. Let's go tell him!" Her (very long, I might add) fingernails closed around my wrist again in a clamp-like hold, but I put my hand into a fist, pounded on her inner elbow, and she let go.

"Ow! What was that for?" She said, glaring at me.

"I'm not telling him until he trusts me! OK, let's act this out, all right? You're Harry Potter, a world-wide famous boy, at least with wizards, not Muggles, comes to Hogwarts, a wizarding school. There, the kids and teacher are amazed, and will probably treat you like a living legend, or something.

"To top it off, a girl that you _barely know_, whom you _just met_ on a dang _train_ the other day, stomps into your room at not even seven in the morning, pulls open your bed-curtains, and says, 'Hi, Harry! I'm Krystal Potter, the sister whom you thought was dead!' All in all, that would probably equal Harry losing his mind."

Hermione nodded, looking quite embarrassed now. Then she suddenly snapped her head up, and looked at me, her usually soft brown doe eyes now blazing.

"But you are _so_ telling him when you get to know him more! I will study up on hexes and jinks to make you!" She threatened.

I laughed and nodded my head. "All right, 'Mione! I'll tell him later in the year, don't worry. Now, let's try to get some more sleep, eh? I'm getting kind of tired again, I don't know about you."

She nodded, and we trudged up the stairs. When we reached the door to the dormitory, I looked at her with a pleading look in my electric blue eyes and said, "Promise you won't

tell _anyone_? And that you will go talk to Dumbledore with me about it?"

Hermione looked at me confusedly. "Why do you need to talk to Dumbledore?" She questioned.

"Oh, um, just about some things. I'll tell you when we are absolutely sure that no one is listening. You never know."

She nodded, hiding her confusion now, and thankfully stopped asked questions.

We plopped on the scarlet beds, said 'Good morning', pulled the curtains around us, and then promptly fell back asleep.


End file.
